after hours
by Lilli89
Summary: Nichtsahnend möchte Spencer mit den Kollegen den angehenden Fall besprechen, als die BAU ein Anruf vom Jugendamt erreicht. Ein 12 jähriges Mädchen soll seinem Vater vermittelt werden. Zum Entsetzen aller passt die Beschreibung auf niemand geringeres als Reid. Um das Chaos perfekt zu machen hat es die Kleine mächtig in sich und passt so gar nicht in das Leben des jungen Doktor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir weder die Charaktere der Serie, noch ist das Geschriebene je passiert. Hannah und ihre Mutter entspringen meiner Fantasie. **

**Allgemeine Informationen: Ich bin bestrebt die Story regelmäßig zu aktualisieren. Da ich aber ein Neuling in der Kategorie bin und momentan an einer Schreibblockade leide, kann ich nicht garantieren, ob meine Handlung bei euch Zuspruch findet.**

**Ich bin natürlich gespannt, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt und würde mich sehr über Kommentare in Form von Kritik, Anregungen, Wünschen oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen freuen.**

**Bleibt mir nicht mehr, als euch viel Spaß zu wünschen**

**Und damit beginnt: Kapitel 1**

"Yes, there are monsters and it's okay to be afraid of them, but it's not okay to let them win and it's not okay to be one."

-JJ (criminal minds)-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Was haben wir?"

„Zwei junge Mädchen im Alter von 11 und 13. Ich würde sagen dass…"

Hotch konnte seine Worte nicht beenden, denn eine aufgebrachte Penelope Garcia stürmte in den Raum.

„Ihr könnt euch ja nicht vorstellen, was da gerade passiert ist."  
>Obwohl das gesamte Team mehr als verärgert in ihre Richtung starrte, setzte die Blonde mit den bunten Haarsträhnen munter fort.<p>

„Eben hat die Jugendfürsorge bei uns angerufen. Ein 12 jähriges Mädchen soll ihrem leiblichen Vater vermittelt werden, weil die Mutter gestorben ist. An sich ja nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn die Personenbeschreibung nicht derart genau gewesen wäre. Mir ist das fast ein bisschen peinlich, aber der angebliche Vater sieht genauso aus wie du. Auch der Name passt", deutete sie auf ihren Kollegen Reid.

Perplex ließ Spencer seinen bisher in den Händen gehaltenen Stapel aus Büchern fallen.

„So ein dummes Versehen. Diese Vermittlungsstelle scheint dich eindeutig mit jemandem verwechselt zu haben. Ich meine, du und Vater", lachte Garcia und wollte längst wieder im Nebenraum verschwinden, als die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dem angesprochenen FBI Agenten ruhte, der nun deutlich an Farbe verlor.

„Spence? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist kalkweiß."  
>Garcia die sich noch einmal zu ihren Kollegen umgedreht hatte, veränderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.<p>

„Sag jetzt nicht, an der Sache ist etwas dran?"  
>Spencers Lippen begannen zu zittern, während er vor Nervosität den Kaffee in seinen Händen verschüttete.<p>

„Wie heißt denn die Mutter?"  
>Die Profiler sahen den Jüngeren aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.<br>Der junge Doktor lächelte gespielt.

„Nur rein aus Interesse. Ist eine Routinefrage. Das wird sich sicher schnell aufklären."  
>Mittlerweile legte auch Penelope die Stirn in Falten.<p>

„ Amanda- Sophie Morlton. Sie ist vor einigen Tagen an Krebs gestorben."  
>Spencer wich nervös den Blicken der Anwesenden aus, während er sich innerlich zu beruhigen versuchte. Genauso hieß seine damalige, erste große Liebe. Aber dennoch. Wer sagte schon dass das Kind von ihm sein würde? Hatten sie überhaupt…?"<p>

„Sie werden in einer halben Stunde hier sein. Bestimmt lässt sich die Sache schnell klären."  
>Wie bitte? Hier? Reid schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er bekam einen knallroten Kopf, weil ihm das Blut in den Schädel stieg.<br>Die Sache war ihm furchtbar unangenehm. Aber bis dato war er der festen Überzeugung, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Verwechslung handelte.  
>An Konzentration auf den anstehenden Fall war trotz allem nicht zu denken.<br>Sein Tag war ab diesem Moment gelaufen.

Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen…


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Nerven raubende Stunde später wurde Reid unter Hotchs vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu Garcia gebeten.  
>Er wurde von einer jungen Sozialarbeiterin begrüßt, während hinter ihr ein blondes Mädchen zum Vorschein kam.<p>

In diesem Moment sah er sie zum ersten Mal. Den Teenager, der sein jetziges Leben erheblich ins wanken brachte.  
>Sie hatte dunkle Augen, schien schmächtig gebaut und ihr welliges Haar bildete einen regen Kontrast zu ihrem schrillen Kleidungsstil. Rein äußerlich wäre sie wohle eher als Garcias Tochter in Frage gekommen. Aber tief im Inneren ahnte Reid schon jetzt, dass die Sozialarbeiterin nicht gelogen hatte. Obwohl er das selbstverständlich nicht zugeben würde oder wahr haben wollte.<p>

„ Dr. Reid? Ich hatte mit Ihrer Kollegin telefoniert. Das hier ist Hannah Morlton", stellte er die Anwesenden einander vor.  
>Allein die Tatsache, dass ihn die Mitarbeiterin an einem der Besprechungstische sitzend mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßte, den er mit dem jungen Mädchen wiederholte, trieb Reid weitere Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.<p>

„Ich weiß, dass sie von Ihrem Glück nichts wussten und es tut mir auch sehr leid, jetzt hier mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Aber unter der Privatnummer war niemand zu erreichen und wir müssen unseren Vorschriften nachgehen."

„Moment, steht das denn jetzt schon fest?", fragte Garcia mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, ehe nun auch Spencer aus seinem Schockzustand erwachte.

„Stopp, stopp, stopp."  
>Reid schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Ich will jetzt hier nicht unmenschlich erscheinen. Aber zum einen finde ich es schon sehr fragwürdig, dass Sie mich hier einfach auf meiner Arbeit aufsuchen. Und zum anderen würde ich gerne einen Vaterschaftstest veranlassen. Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Außerdem wüsste ich, wenn es Nachwuchs gibt."

„Habe ich doch gesagt. Der will mich auch nicht haben", meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal das junge Mädchen zu Wort und verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust.  
>Die Sozialarbeiterin wandte ihren Blick von Hannah ab, blickte dann wieder auf Spencer.<p>

„Natürlich werden wir die Angelegenheit zunächst prüfen lassen. Aber laut der Unterlagen sind Sie eindeutig als Hannahs Vater ausgewiesen. Sie sind der Sorgeberechtigte. Amanda Morlton hat in den Unterlagen Ihren Namen vermerken lassen."  
>Spencer sah die Anwesenden mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Garcia hatte es förmlich die Sprache verschlagen und auch der Rest der BAU steckte bereits die Köpfe zusammen, was ein leises Tuscheln zur Folge hatte.<p>

„Ah, ja. Und wie soll das weiter gehen? Sie knallen mir das jetzt einfach so vor den Kopf und lassen die Kleine mit gepackten Taschen bei mir sitzen? Wie Sie sehen arbeite ich beim FBI. Ich gebe nebenher Gastvorlesungen an der Universität. Ich…"

„Mr. Reid. Sie sind derzeit der einzige Familienangehörige. Natürlich können Sie das Sorgerecht auch ablehnen. Aber das sehen wir im Normalfall als letzte Instanz. Und laut unseren Anweisungen sind wir verpflichtet Hannah vorerst hier bei Ihnen zu lassen."  
>Reid atmete tief ein und aus, während ihn das Mädchen mit verachtendem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Ihre anklagenden Blicke jagten Spencer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.<p>

„Wollen Sie es nicht wenigstens für ein paar Tage versuchen?"  
>Spencer schluckte schwer, nickte nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren.<p>

„Wenn es nicht anders geht. Sorry, das muss ich jetzt erst einmal sacken lassen."  
>Nach ein paar weiteren Informationen von Seiten der Sozialarbeiterin, samt des zugehörigen Testverfahrens trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst und sie ließ den Teenager zurück.<p>

„ Gut, dann hören wir spätestens morgen voneinander."  
>Müde legte Hannah ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, während Spencer die Frau zum Ausgang begleitete. Natürlich nicht ohne den Hintergedanken, ungestört mit ihr reden zu können.<p>

„Und Sie rufen sofort an, wenn Sie die Ergebnisse haben?"  
>Die Sozialarbeiterin nickte bestätigend, drehte sich dann auf halber Höhe noch einmal zu ihm um und lächelte verlegen.<p>

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin. Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnung. Unsere Systeme irren sich nicht. Wenn Sie wirklich mit Amanda Morlton zusammen waren und darauf schließe ich aufgrund Ihrer Reaktionen, dann gibt es nur wenige Zweifel."  
>Reid atmete schwer ein und aus.<p>

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn sie diese Geschichte nur erfunden hat? Im Prinzip kann das jeder behaupten. Eine Statistik besagt, dass es allein in Amerika 60 000 Fälle von gefälschten Vaterschaften gibt. Männer, die der festen Überzeugung sind, dass sie das besagte Elternteil sind und letztendlich ein Kukuckskind groß ziehen. Von der Dunkelziffer ganz zu schweigen."  
>Die Frau sah dem FBI Agenten skeptisch entgegen.<p>

„Dr. Reid, würden Sie sich so etwas einfach ausdenken?"

„Nein, aber ich bin auch nicht Amanda Morlton."

„Wir werden die Sache klären."  
>Damit wandte sie sich ab, stakste auf hohen Absätzen durch die Tür…<p>

„Hannah, wir müssen reden."  
>Aufgebracht zog der FBI Agent das blonde Mädchen mit den bunten Haarsträhnen in den Nebenraum.<p>

„Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?"  
>Reid suchte nach Worten.<p>

„Nein, ich möchte ungestört unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen", gab er ihr zu verstehen, während sie sich mürrisch an den Tisch des Nachbarzimmers setzte, an dem normalerweise Geständnisse in Mordfällen abgelegt wurden.  
>Nur widerwillig ließ sie sich auf den Vorschlag ein, musterte den Profiler mit rebellischem Blick. Ihre komplette Haltung strahlte Ablehnung aus.<p>

„Warum? Sie wollen mich doch sowieso nicht bei sich haben. Das was hier gerade passiert ist Ihnen doch völlig egal."  
>Spencer nahm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz, suchte verdattert nach Worten.<p>

„ Das stimmt so nicht. Ich bin einfach völlig überfordert. Ich meine, was läuft hier eigentlich? Ich stecke gerade mitten in einer Besprechung und dann kommt diese Frau und behauptet, dass ich seit über 12 Jahren Vater einer Tochter bin. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich noch denken soll. Ich meine, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so etwas passiert ist derart gering. Die liegt bei eins zu zehntausend. Wenn man die Anzahl der Spermien auf die Meiose bezieht und das Quantum der einzelnen Zellen berechnet, ist das ein unglaublicher Zufall."

„Was?!"  
>Völlig perplex sah Hannah den Älteren an, bevor sie schmatzend ihr Kaugummi zerkleinerte.<p>

„Sie sind total der Freak, oder? So etwas wie Einstein."  
>Das Mädchen strich sich unsicher eine grüne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ehe es die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.<br>Ihre Jeans war in Kniehöhe von Löchern übersät, die punkige Sweatshirtjacke mit dem Leopardenmuster harmonierte mit ihrem Piercing.

„Haben Sie wenigstens Zigaretten?"  
>Geschockt blickte Spencer auf das Mädchen.<p>

„Wie? Du bist doch erst zwölf?"  
>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Ja, und?"  
>Zu seinem Leidwesen sah sie ihm wirklich ähnlich. Obwohl man das offenbar nicht auf die inneren Werte beziehen konnte.<p>

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir", bat Reid, den vorherigen Kommentar ignorierend, während Hannah nervös ihre Hände ineinander faltete.

„Krieg ich dann wenigstens ne Cola?"  
>Er nickte zaghaft, hetzte angespannt in den Nebenraum, um ihr anschließend eine Flasche, samt Glas auf den Platz zu stellen.<p>

„Okay, was wollen Sie wissen?"  
>Er biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.<p>

„Wann bist du zur Welt gekommen? Wie bist du aufgewachsen? Deine Interessen?"  
>Sie grinste schief.<p>

„Wollen Sie mein altes Freundschaftsbuch? Da kann ich mir die nächsten fünf Minuten sparen?"  
>Er musterte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Miene.<p>

„Schon gut. Dämliche Idee. Ich bin am 20. Oktober 2000 in Philadelphia zur Welt gekommen."  
>Innerhalb von Millisekunden drehte Reid gedanklich die Zeit zurück. Im Januar des gleichen Jahres hatte er Amanda Morlton an der Universität kennen gelernt. Rein rechnerisch würde das Geburtsdatum durchaus übereinstimmen.<p>

„Meine Mum hat mir nie von meinem Dad erzählt. Sie hat das Thema verschwiegen. Als ich dann 6 oder7 war und die ersten Fragen kamen, hat sie immer abgeblockt, ist nicht näher darauf eingegangen. Das einzige was ich aus ihr heraus bekommen habe, war die Tatsache, dass er angeblich weggezogen war und einen gefährlichen Job hatte, durch den er sich keine Familie leisten konnte."  
>Spencer sank zunehmend in seinem Stuhl zusammen.<p>

„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Sie hat als Literaturwissenschaftlerin in einem Verlag gearbeitet. Sie mochte Bücher, vermutlich weil die für sie genauso geheimnisvoll waren, wie sie selbst."  
>Hannah nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, bevor sie Spencer eindringlich musterte.<p>

„In den letzten Jahren sind wir immer mehr aneinander geraten. Sie hatte einen Freund, mit dem ich überhaupt nicht zurechtkam. Er mochte mich mehr als sie. Wenn Sie wissen, was ich damit meine."  
>Reid sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.<p>

„ Er hat dich…"  
>Sie verneinte abwertend.<p>

„Nein, nicht ganz. Es belief sich auf Berührungen. Auf Bilder. Aber er war einfach ekelhaft. Als meine Mutter dann krank wurde, hat er sich natürlich verpisst. Da wo sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte. Sie hatte Brustkrebs im Endstadium."  
>Reid schluckte schwer, sah dann ergriffen auf das Mädchen.<p>

„Das tut mir leid."  
>Hannah winkte ab.<p>

„Wir hatten in den letzten Monaten vor ihrem Tod, kurz vor der Diagnose kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Ich habe mich sehr distanziert, weil ich Greg nicht ertragen habe. Immer wenn ich nach Hause kam, saß er auch da.  
>Und irgendwann hat es mich in die Szene gezogen. Mit mir als Punk kam meine Mutter überhaupt nicht zurecht. Dass ist erst die letzten Tage vor ihrem Tod besser geworden. Als sie mir von Ihnen erzählt hat."<br>Spencer schnappte intuitiv nach Luft.  
>In seinem Kopf lief gerade alles durcheinander und er hatte trotz seiner hohe Intelligenz arge Mühe seine Gedanken zu ordnen.<p>

„ Was hat sie dir über mich erzählt?"  
>Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sie verlegen weg blinzelte.<p>

„Dass sie all die Jahre Angst hatte, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie waren für einige Monate ihr Professor an der CalTech Universität. Mum meinte Sie wären überdurchschnittlich intelligent, vernarrt in Bücher, Naturwissenschaften und Philosophie. Sie haben mit ihr wissenschaftliche Vorlesungen, Museen und Ausstellungen besucht. Zuerst nur in den Seminaren und später mit ihr allein. Kurz darauf ist sie schwanger geworden, beinahe zeitgleich als Sie beim FBI angefangen haben."  
>Spencer machte einen deutlich mitgenommenen Eindruck. Nur schwer konnte er begreifen, was da an seine Ohren drang.<p>

„Sie hat bewusst den Kontakt abgebrochen. Sie hatte Panik es Ihnen zu sagen und gleichzeitig Angst Sie zu verlieren. Sie wollte kein Leben unter Verschluss führen. Ihr neuer Job hat sie verunsichert und die Schwangerschaft kam ungelegen. Sie wollte ihr Baby aber trotzdem behalten. Und dann hat sie sich für mich entschieden und die Stadt verlassen. Erst später ist sie wieder hier her gezogen. Es waren wohl harte Jahre, weil sie noch sehr jung war."  
>Reid schloss resignierend die Augen, schüttelte mehrfach mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Den hier sollte ich Ihnen geben", schob sie Spencer ein weißes Couvert entgegen, das er mit zitternden Händen öffnete.

Hannah lächelte traurig.

„Das ist komisch. Ich hab jetzt seit einer Woche versucht Sie mir vorzustellen und Sie sehen fast genauso aus, wie in meiner Fantasie. In Ihrem letzten Gespräch hat sie übrigens nicht schlecht von Ihnen geredet.  
>Sie meinte, Sie haben sogar einen Doktortitel und mehrere Bachelorabschlüsse. Bis aufs Interesse für Literatur komme ich da mehr nach meiner Mum", erklärte ihm Hannah, während Spencer den Brief durchlas und nach dem Beenden regungslos den Kopf auf die Tischkante fallen ließ.<p>

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da las…


	3. Chapter 3

„Reid?"  
>Erst eine Stimme holte ihn aus den Bildern der Vergangenheit, die wie Flashbacks vor seinen Augen tanzten.<p>

„Ihr Kollege will etwas von Ihnen", tippte ihn Hannah an der Hand an, woraufhin er diese erschrocken zurückzog und perplex nach oben sah. Das Mädchen wusste offenbar nicht, dass es sich bei dem angeblichen Kollegen, um Spencers Vorgesetzten handelte.

„Reid, in mein Büro. Sofort", wies Hotch den Profiler an, der nun mehr als verstört nach oben blickte und sich völlig durcheinander in den Nebenraum bewegte. Hannah, die das gesamte Vorgehen beobachtete goss sich ein weiteres Glas Cola ein und spielte mit ihrem Smartphone, das sie aus der Hosentasche holte, was Spencer wiederrum mit einem Kopfschütteln kommentierte, ehe er in Hotchs persönliches Zimmer verschwand.  
>Wutentbrannt schloss dieser die Tür, bevor er los zu donnern begann.<p>

„Sie wissen schon, dass Sie im Dienst sind? Das ist hier die Zentrale des FBI und keine Kindernotruf. Wir suchen hier einen Serienkiller. Da müssen alle privaten Probleme zurück stecken."  
>Peinlich berührt blickte Reid auf den Boden.<p>

„ Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid."

„ Wo kommt denn dieses Mädchen jetzt genau her? Konnte sich die Sache aufklären?"  
>Reid bekam rote Ohren, während er nervös mit den Händen spielte.<p>

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Sie…Mir ist das furchtbar unangenehm. Ich habe vor 12 Jahren eine Frau kennen gelernt und offenbar ist das nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Es ist noch nicht bewiesen, aber es wird behauptet, dass sie meine Tochter ist."  
>Hotch machte große Augen und wusste für einen Moment selbst nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er hatte Reid viel zugetraut. Aber das dieser bereits mit 18 Vater eines Kindes geworden war, überstieg jegliche Vorstellungskraft des schwarzhaarigen Profilers.<p>

„ Und das wissen Sie seit heute?"  
>Reid bewegte den Kopf nach vorn, während er einige Formulare aus der Hosentasche holte, unter denen sich unter anderem eine Kopie der Geburtsurkunde des Mädchens befand.<p>

„Amanda und ich hatten seit Jahren keinen Kontakt. Von einer auf die andere Minute war sie weg und ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Vor ein paar Tagen scheint sie gestorben zu sein. Offenbar schaltet sich jetzt das Jugendamt ein."  
>Hotch sah den Profiler mitleidig an, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.<p>

„ Ach Mensch, Reid. Da sind Sie ja wieder in etwas hinein geraten", seufzte er und deutete nach draußen.

„Hören Sie zu. Für heute kann das Mädchen noch hier bleiben, aber für die nächsten Tage klären Sie diesen privaten Fall bitte für sich. Es ist kein Problem, wenn hier kurzfristig Verwandte vorbei kommen. Gegen den kleinen Henry hat ja auch niemand etwas. Aber ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass wir hier in brenzligen Fällen ermitteln. Das ist hier kein Kinderspielplatz."  
>Reid sah den Älteren nervös an.<p>

„ Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."

„ Na, los erklären Sie das der Kleinen und in fünf Minuten treffen wir uns zur endgültigen Besprechung des weiteren Tatherganges."

Stöhnend begab sich der junge Mann in den Nebenraum, um Hannah von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten und sie anschließend zu Garcia zu schicken.  
>Auch wenn er den nachdenklichen Blicken seiner Kollegen nicht entging, die ihn eindringlich musterten, als er von Hotchs Büro zurück in den Vernehmungsraum hetzte…<p>

„Was ergeben die derzeitigen Untersuchungen?"  
>Unwissend blickte JJ in die Runde, während die Profiler die einzelnen Tatbestände kombinierten.<p>

„Zwei Mädchenleichen, die im Park, in der Nähe einer Schule gefunden wurden. Beide blond, offenbar auf dem Weg nach Hause. Auffällig ist auch, dass die zwei bei Pflegefamilien untergebracht waren. Helena Thompson und Lauren Reynolds", erklärte Derek, ehe ihn Emily ergänzte.

„Das Interessante daran ist, dass es hier in DC vor zwei Jahren einen ähnlichen Fall gab. Auffällig ist dabei, dass die Vornamen der beiden Mädchenleichen mit den gleichen Buchstaben begannen. Damals hießen sie nicht Helena und Lauren, sondern Hayden und Louise. Die Morde weisen ähnliche Tatmuster auf und die Mädchen stammten genau wie die jetzigen Opfer aus dem sozialen Brennpunkt."

„Scheint, als hätte der Täter ein spezielles Motiv. Die Frage ist nur woher er seine Informationen bezogen hat. Wenn diese Vermutung stimmt, dann dürfte seine Wahl der Opfer kein Zufall gewesen sein", spekulierte Spencer, während Derek eine abflachende Handbewegung machte.

„Vielleicht bezieht er seine Daten aus Tageszeitungen oder aus Gerichtsprozessen."  
>Reid schnipste mit dem Finger.<p>

„Bingo, genau dort liegt das mögliche Täterprofil. Der Typ oder die Frau, noch wissen wir ja nicht, ob er oder sie männlich oder weiblich ist, muss einer speziellen Berufsrichtung angehören. Vielleicht ein Anwalt, ein Richter, ein Familienberater. Jemand der aufgrund seiner beruflichen Tätigkeit jeder Zeit auf die nötigen Informationen zugreifen konnte. Zeitungen oder das Internet wären viel zu ungenau, um Mädchen aus dem Milieu herauszufischen, die noch dazu den gesuchten Anfangsbuchstaben im Vornamen haben", zählt Reid zusammen, was Rossi, mit seiner Aussage bestätigte.

„Der Täter muss einen biographischen Hintergrund haben, denn es traf ausschließlich weibliche Personen, die vor ihrer Pflegschaft bei der Mutter gelebt haben. Wahrscheinlich empfindet er seine Tat als eine Art Befreiung. Es scheint fast als hätte er ähnliches erlebt und möchte die Mädchen von ihren Qualen, also ihrem Leiden aus der Vergangenheit erlösen."

„ Vielleicht als eine Art Ödipus Komplex. Nehmen wir einfach an, der Täter hätte die Trennung seiner Eltern nicht verarbeitet. Der Vater findet eine neue Frau, die Mutter kümmert sich um ihn oder sie und wird aufgrund von Alkohol oder Drogen nicht mehr ihren Aufgaben gerecht. Er oder sie kommt zu Pflegeeltern, die weiteren Schaden zufügen, den der Täter nie verarbeiten konnte."  
>Für Hotch klang Reids Theorie derart griffig, dass er weitere Schritte einleiten ließ.<p>

„JJ, sag Garcia Bescheid. Sie soll sich alle Männer vornehmen, die einen Beruf im sozialen Bereich ergriffen haben, selbst einmal Betroffene waren und in Washington leben."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Fast, als hätte man vom Teufel gesprochen, kam eine wütende Penelope Garcia in den Raum gestiefelt, die fast den Eindruck erweckte, als ob sie jeden Augenblick explodieren würde.

„Mein Schöner, bei aller Liebe. Aber wenn ich dein Prinzesschen noch ein einziges Mal an meinen Rechnern erwische, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren. Deine Hannah hat mein Virenprogramm, samt sämtlicher Sicherheitssoftware im System gelöscht, weil diese angeblich die Firewall ihres Handys blockiert hat. Und weil sie einmal am Werk hat sie gleich sämtliche Daten im Sicherheitsordner getilgt. Ich bin stinksauer, das kann ich dir sagen", schimpfte Garcia, während Spencer zunehmend das Gesicht entglitt.

„Oh, oh. Klingt laut der Intelligenz stark nach dir", grinste Emily an Spencer gerichtet, während Hotch die schlechte Neuigkeit eher weniger begeisterte.

„Also, Reid jetzt reicht's. Sie machen für heute Feierabend und dann will ich diesen Teenager hier nicht mehr sehen. Jetzt kümmern Sie sich erst einmal um Ihre privaten Dinge, bevor Sie morgen wieder kommen und diesen Fall bearbeiten. Morgan, Prentiss? Wir fahren zum Tatort. Und Sie überlegen sich, wie Sie mit Garcia wieder ins Reine kommen."

Entsetzt realisierte Spencer, wie sein Vorgesetzter in Bewegung kam und ihm geschäftig die Kollegen folgten. Kleinlaut sah er mit einem lauten Seufzer in das Nebenzimmer, ehe er seine peinlich berührte Miene auf eine verärgerte Garcia richtete…


	4. Chapter 4

„Bist du eigentlich verrückt geworden? Du kommst hier an und bringst alles durcheinander. Wegen dir werde ich vermutlich noch meinen Job los", schimpfte Spencer, während er die Tür seines Appartements aufschloss, um dem Teenager Einlass zu gewähren.

Hannah hatte ihren Marathon im Musik Hören beendet, während sie den Nächsten im Verfassen von Kurznachrichten eröffnete.

„Wie bitte? Was haben Sie gesagt?", zog sie sich die Stöpsel ihres integrierten MP3 Players aus den Ohren, während sich Reid theatralisch mit der Hand vor die Stirn haute.

„Erstens, möchte ich mit meinen 30 und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass wir aus unglücklichen Umständen offenbar miteinander verwandt sind, nicht mit „Sie" angesprochen werden und zweitens bin ich sehr gespannt, wie du diesen Vorfall wieder in Ordnung bringen möchtest."

Hannah sah den Älteren verblüfft an, hob und senkte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Die Dicke…pardon die etwas fülligere Dame hat mir ja nicht weiter geholfen."

„ Ah ja und das rechtfertigt sich selbst zu bedienen."

Das Mädchen musterte ihn mit überheblichen Blicken.

„Was sollte ich denn machen? Wenn ich im Leben immer darauf gewartet hätte, dass ich Hilfe bekomme, wäre ich schon verhungert oder krepiert."  
>Reid legte die Stirn in Falten.<p>

„Warte, worauf willst du hinaus?"  
>Zu seiner Frustration ging sie nicht näher darauf ein. Wortlos verharrten die beiden für einen langen Moment vor der erst halb geöffneten Tür.<p>

„Du bist hübsch", suchte Hannah als Erste nach Worten.

„Hör auf rum zu schleimen."

„Doch, wirklich. Du widerlegst sogar das Klischee, dass es Menschen gibt, die ausschließlich gut aussehen und dumm sind. Wenn du wirklich einen IQ von 187 hast, dann bist du schlauer als Einstein."  
>Kopfschüttelnd taxierte Spencer die Jüngere.<p>

„IQ Werte sind nicht aussagekräftig. Sie bemessen lediglich unsichtbare Potenziale, die von Ort, Zeit und Befindlichkeit abhängen. Abgesehen davon lebte Einstein von 1879 bis 1955. Die damaligen Messwerte sind kaum mit den heutigen gleichzusetzen."

Hannah sah ihn ehrfürchtig an, während er eine weitere Tatsache realisierte.

„Warte, woher weißt du wie hoch mein angeblicher IQ ist?"  
>Der Teenager lächelte verschmitzt.<p>

„Im Büro lagen die Akten. Ihre Lebensläufe sind wirklich total interessant. Wussten Sie, dass Ihr Kollege Morgan als Jugendlicher mit schwer erziehbaren Teenagern einige Projekte besuchte."

„Hannah, es reicht. Du bist genau wie deine Mutter."  
>Noch ehe Spencer seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, schien er seine Worte zu bereuen.<br>Das Lächeln des Mädchens erstarb.

„Hör auf mich mit anderen zu vergleichen. Ich bin nicht wie ihr. Wie keiner von euch. Ich bin Hannah und ich stehe auf Punk und auf Piercings oder auf Konzerte."  
>Unwirsch wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu, obwohl er sicher schien, dass er sie verletzt hatte.<br>Wortlos ging sie durch die Zimmer, blieb an Spencers Bibliothek hängen.

„Du bist wirklich total verrückt. Hast du die alle gelesen, oder ist das nur Attrappe?"  
>Sie stellte ihre Reisetasche auf dem Boden ab, zog anschließend zwei der Lektüren aus dem Regal. Ihr Nietenarmband glänzte von der untergehenden Sonne, die den Raum in helles Licht tauchte.<p>

„Alice im Wunderland. Das war mein Lieblingsbuch als ich noch klein war."  
>Spencer versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuzwingen, als das Läuten seines Handys ertönte. Verdammte Technik.<p>

„Ja, Reid?"

Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Es war eine der Kunsthistorikerinnen, mit der er vor kurzem im Kontakt getreten war.

„Die Vernissage. Die habe ich völlig vergessen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, während er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Hannah selbstständig machte, einmal quer durch das Wohnzimmer lief und im Nebenraum verschwand.

„Ja, natürlich ich werde da sein. Wie versprochen, ich…"  
>Die plötzlich eintretende Musik setzte seinem Telefongespräch ein rasches Ende.<p>

„Mrs. Garnjell. Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen. Ich bin in einer Stunde da."  
>Frustriert legte er auf, hetzte dann einmal quer durch das halbe Appartement, bis er den Nebenraum erreichte und die Tür aufriss, wo er auf einen sich zur Punk Musik bewegenden Teenager starrte.<p>

„Mach das aus! Sofort!", schimpfte er aufgebracht und suchte vergeblich nach dem Off Schalter. Erst als er den in die Buchse gesteckten Datenstick entfernte wurde es erstaunlich ruhig.

„Hey, das waren die Sex Pistols. Sid Vicious. Du bist voll der Spielverderber."  
>Spencer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schmiss den Stick in hohem Bogen auf das neben stehende Bett.<p>

„So, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir versuchen uns aneinander zu gewöhnen, oder…."  
>Spencer stockten die Worte.<p>

„Oder du schmeißt mich raus und ich lande im Heim. Schon kapiert. Du bist genauso wie alle anderen", zischte sie ihm entgegen und verlies mit knallender Tür das Zimmer.  
>Aufgebracht rannte Spencer hinter ihr her.<p>

„Warum versuchst du es überhaupt, wenn du es eigentlich gar nicht willst?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Warum hast du mich hier her mitgenommen? Ich meine, sieh dich doch an. Du bist doch gar nicht bereit für ein Kind."  
>Reid wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt, weil sie aussprach, was er dachte. Der gleiche verletzliche Blick, den er von sich kannte, wenn er in den Spiegel sah.<p>

„Hannah, das stimmt so nicht. Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie wir alle denken, dann brauchen wir erst einmal Zeit. Ich meine, was glaubst du denn? Du kommst in die Zentrale, ich weiß von nichts und soll jetzt da anknüpfen, wo deine Mutter nach 12 Jahren aufgehört hat."  
>Sie blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden, zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Aber du bist so abweisend. Du stellst alles in Frage."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich muss dich einfach nur näher kennen lernen. Wir müssen uns auch erst aneinander gewöhnen."  
>Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, blätterte dann erneut in dem Buch, das sie aus dem Regal genommen hatte.<p>

„Wenn du willst, dann hast du gleich die erste Gelegenheit dazu. Im Barockmuseum eröffnet heute die erste Ausstellung. Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen. Wollen wir dort vielleicht zusammen hingehen?"  
>Mit düsterer Miene sah Hannah nach oben auf, während sich ihre Blicke zu einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck wandelten.<br>Sie legte den Kopf schief, nickte verlegen.

„Wenn du dich nicht mit mir schämst."

„Warum sollte ich?", deutete er zwinkernd auf seine Chucks, die ruhelos neben einem der Schränke verharrten…


End file.
